


Present

by mocking_words



Series: 12 Days of Romanogers (Christmas 2015) [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocking_words/pseuds/mocking_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gives Steve his Christmas present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Day eight of #12DaysofRomanogers!

Natasha woke up to see Steve still asleep. It was already light out, but that made things a little bit easier. Natasha didn't want to put the little puppy in a box, so she still had yet to collect Max from the animal shelter. She could just leave him a note and be back in an hour. Just as she was about to get up, Steve grabbed her arm and pulled her into a cuddle.

"Merry Christmas Nat."

"Merry Christmas Rogers." She smiled and he squeezed her, giving her a kiss.

Sighing, she supposed she would have to take Steve with her then. Natasha poked his arm, "Hey get up, we're going to get your Christmas present."

"Isn't it under the tree?" He yawned.

"It's not. It's special and we're going to go get it."

"Where?"

"Stop questioning me, you'll know when we get there now go get ready." She said, sticking her tongue out at him and pulling herself out of his arms. He liked to cling onto her sometimes, just to make sure she was actually there, he supposed. She wasn't about to complain, she liked the feeling of him.

* * *

Half an hour later, Natasha pulled up outside the shelter.

"Nat, why are we here?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"We're going to get your present." She smirked, grabbing his hand and leading him inside.

"Good morning. You must be Mrs Rogers. I'm Carrie and I can only assume you're here to pick Max up."

"Yes, I've already filled in the paperwork."

"Alright I'll go get him."

Natasha turned towards Steve, who was just standing there looking like a lost puppy. Carrie returned a few minutes later with Max and passed the puppy to Natasha with a smile, "Here you are. Thank you for taking Max in to be a part of your family."

Natasha gave the puppy a cuddle and passed him to Steve, "Merry Christmas. We've got a new addition to our family."

He held Max, looking a bit shocked, "You're serious? He's ours?"

Natasha laughed, "Yes Steve. Max is all yours, but since we live together, yes, he is ours. Merry Christmas."

He gave her a tight squeeze, one arm still holding the dog, "Thank you..."

"Hey, I've already bought all the stuff for him and hid it in the storeroom, which you never go into. Now, his name is Max. Are we going to keep the name?"

"Yeah. He looks like a little Max to me." He grinned. She couldn't believe how happy he looked. Steve had a silly grin on his face, holding the newest member of their family.

"You're practically glowing Rogers." She smirked as she opened the car door.

"Well you have given me the best Christmas present ever. Thank you Nat..." He said as he climbed in to the passengers seat.

"It took me awhile to figure out what I should get you. At least, now you won't get lonely when I'm out on a mission."

Steve with a puppy was something she wouldn't mind seeing every day. She was sure that Max wouldn't be a small puppy for too long though, German Shepherd's grew rather quickly. She watched as Steve played with the yelping puppy, he looked so elated.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be jealous of that dog Rogers." Natasha chuckled, "You're going to be one of those old men who do nothing but play with their dogs."

"I would never let you get jealous Nat, because you're the one who gave me Max." He said, looking at her seriously.

She really did wonder how he was so perfect and...  _real._ She was living the kind of fairy tale life that she used to read in books. Sure there were times when they argued, usually over the most ridiculous things; how much detergent to put into the washing, unwashed dishes, and the infamous where to go for dinner. It was things like that that made her realise that the relationship was real, it wasn't an alias. It wasn't a mean of escape during a mission. Natasha had someone who loved her for who she was and someone she could go home to. Sometimes she still found the notion hard to grasp, even though it had been a year since they’ve been married.

“You’re spacing out, what’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“Nothing, I’m just thinking about how lucky I am.” She mused, reaching over and petting the puppy that was already fast asleep in Steve’s arms.

Steve smiled, “I’m definitely the luckier one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves comments and kudos! :)  
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
